Happy Beth Day!
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 3: Beth. Quinn and Beth have plans for Rachel's birthday, that ends with giving her a very special gift.


AN: Happy Birthday, Rachel Berry! Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person who remembers this detail and it makes me sad.

* * *

A tugging on her arm stirred Quinn away. The blonde had never quite a morning person, the way she dozed off during the mandatory Cheerios' practices before school started was proof enough of that. She grimaced over how her daughter had obviously not inherited this little trait. With some reluctance, Quinn detached herself from the brunette wrapped snugly in her arms and pulled her face away from that silky soft hair.

One look at the clock on the bedside table told her that it was far too earlier for either her or her daughter to be awake. She laid fully on her back and turned her head in the direction of the miniature version of herself. "What's wrong Bethy?" she managed to ask through a yawn.

"I need your help mommy," the tiny blonde said, plopping off the bed and continuing to tug on her mother's hand. Quinn lazily got out of bed, her hair a mess, and followed Beth to her room but not before readjusting the covers so Rachel wouldn't get cold. Once inside her daughter's room, Quinn found Beth holding onto homemade birthday card that she had been working on. She bound towards Quinn, opening the card to reveal her drawing inside. "See mommy! I finished, I finished! Do you think Rachel will like it?!"

Quinn smiled widely as she looked down at the picture that was clearly of herself, Beth and Rachel. There were tons of gold stars covering the card, which explained why Rachel had been missing some stickers. Quinn scooped her daughter up, being mindful of the card, and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm sure she'll love it, sweetie. Did you need me to write 'Happy Birthday' for you?"

"Yes please," Beth answered cheerfully, once again tugging on her mother and bringing her over to the small table she had previously been working on. Due to its size, Quinn sat down on the carpeted floor. Beth retrieved her box of crayons. Quinn giggled as she watched her daughter examine the different shades of yellow until she found the one appropriately labeled gold. With the right color in hand, Beth settled herself on her mother's lap. Together they finished up the card, writing the necessary words on the front and on the inside. Beth gave in one last look over, and smiled widely at her work. She turned up to her mother, asking, "Can we make Rachel breakfast now?"

"Of course we can." And with that the pair made their way to the kitchen. Beth kept a tight hold onto her card while holding onto her mom with her free hand. "What do you think Rachel would like this morning?" Quinn asked her daughter sweetly. Beth's brow furrowed, as though she were in deep thought. She wasn't.

"Pancakes!" she yelled out, excitedly.

"That's a great idea, Bethy." She scooped her up when they reached the kitchen cabinet. "Can you get me the pancake mix, sweetie?" she asked even though she could reach it herself. Beth nodded her head rapidly, opening the cabinet and pulling out the pancake mix.

"Can I mix the batter?" she asked as Quinn carried her over the kitchen counter.

"Sure, sweetie." Quinn settled her down on a chair and grabbed what she needed. She stood behind her and started on making the batter, making sure that Beth could help as much as she liked. A few minutes in she had to stop her from dipping her fingers inside. Beth frowned and Quinn grabbed a cookie (vegan) from the Winnie the Pooh shaped cookie jar in apology. Beth took it eagerly.

Typically Quinn wouldn't give Beth cookies this early in the morning, especially since Rachel would end up reprimanding her but today was a special occasion. She ended up giving Beth another cookie to distract her when the batter was done.

It wasn't much later when Rachel got up and came downstairs, still dressed in her pajamas. Groggily, she wrapped her arms around Quinn and rested her head on her shoulder. "I missed you this earlier, baby," she whined, kissing Quinn's cheek. "You know how I hate waking up in bed alone." She closed her eyes and nuzzled into the crook of Quinn's neck, as she played with the hem of her shirt. Quinn hummed as she laid her head on Rachel's.

The loving couple was pulled out of their intimate moment when Rachel felt a tugging on her pajama bottoms. Reluctantly, she nudged Quinn to lift her head up. She relinquished the hold she had on her girlfriend and turned to address the smaller blonde. "Hey baby girl, how are you this morning?" she asked, cupping her cheek.

"I made you breakfast Rachel!" Beth replied, giving a toothy grin while her hazel eyes sparkled in the morning light that shown through the curtains. She looked so much like her mother. Beth grabbed the plate full the pancakes that were already done and presented them to Rachel. "See!"

"You did. Thank you." She puckered up and gave Beth a big kiss on the cheek. Beth giggled.

"Mommy helped too," Beth added when she saw her mother pout.

"Oh, did she?" she feigned disbelief.

"Yep."

"Should she get a kiss too?" Rachel went on, taking full pleasure in teasing Quinn.

"Mm hmm," Beth nodded, Rachel quirked her lips into a smirk. She waited. Quinn frowned. Rachel liked having her fun, but when Quinn jutted out her lower lip that was it for her. She had already missed out on a good morning kiss and she surely wasn't going to miss out on any more kisses, especially on her birthday. She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. No need to put on a show with Beth in the room.

Quinn finished up with the pancakes as Beth handed Rachel her birthday card. "Here Rachel," she called, thrusting the homemade card at her. "I made this for you." Rachel's face lit up as she saw it.

"Aww!" She reached out to grab it from her. "This is so sweet. Thank you." Rachel looked it over and started to notice all the gold star stickers everywhere. Her smile widened as she figured out that it was Beth that had taken them. "Oh, come here." She put the card aside and pulled Beth in for a tight hug. After she released the tiny blonde the two of them made their way to the dining table.

"How do you like your birthday so far Rachel?" Beth asked once she was up on her seat.

"I love it. Do you and your mom have any more surprises for me?"

"Yep, me and mommy have lots of plans."

"Shh," Quinn playfully scolded as she entered the room with a large stack of pancakes. "You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" Beth quickly shook her head, and made a gesture of zipping her lips shut. Both Rachel and Quinn smiled at her actions. Then Rachel walked over to her girlfriend.

"What surprises would that be?" she asked, tip-toeing her fingers up Quinn's arm.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Rachel frowned. "Don't be like that. Sit down, eat. We have a long day ahead of us." Rachel continued to frown but followed as she was instructed. She knew that she'd love whatever Quinn and Beth had planned, and starting off with a home cooked breakfast already made this a good birthday.

After they finished their meal, Quinn and Beth proceeded with their plans. They start off going to one of Rachel's favorite musicals, and then take a stroll through Central Park. While they were there, Beth ran off and 'accidentally' bumped into a group of street musicians. As Quinn and Rachel approached, they burst into Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly." Quinn joined in on vocals soon after. Rachel might have cried. Beth hugged her.

Later they had lunch at Rachel's favorite vegan restaurant. There Beth sang Happy Birthday to Rachel with the help of her mother. Everyone present thought Beth to be the cutest little girl ever. Rachel thanked her by buying her a dessert. Quinn bought another for herself and Rachel. The day went on with dancing, messages in the skies and a bouquet of gardenias. They didn't have a party, but Rachel didn't mind since she got to have her two favorite girls all to herself.

They had cake when they got home; homemade cake, which made things so much sweeter.

Rachel and Quinn got into bed after sending Beth to her room. Rachel kissed her girlfriend passionately, pushing her coat off her shoulders. "I love you baby. Today was great." She got the coat off fully and shoved Quinn onto the bed. Rachel pounced on top of her, trailing kisses down her face and neck, unbuttoning her top to expose more and more skin. She frowned when she was suddenly flipped onto her back and Quinn pulled away.

"Not yet, babe. I haven't even given you your present yet." Rachel perked up somewhat at the mention of a present, but she would have preferred it if her present was her girlfriend… naked on the bed. Quinn off from atop Rachel and strolled over to their closet. She reached up to the top, where Rachel couldn't get to, and pulled out a small present. Rachel smirked; only so few things could fit in a box that size. She handed it to Rachel. "Here, happy birthday."

Despite her excitement, Rachel opened her gift slowly and meticulously. Quinn always took such care in wrapping up presents so Rachel only thought it fair if she took as much care unwrapping it. Quinn smiled as she watched on hesitantly as Rachel placed the wrapping paper aside. Rachel's own smile was replaced with confused look as she saw the contents of the package. "Papers?" she said, taking them out of the box. "You got me papers for my birthday."

"Rachel, they're not just papers."

"Legal documentation?" Rachel tried. Quinn sighed.

"Can you just read it first?"

"Okay, okay." Rachel brought her attention back to the papers in her hands. She skimmed over the words, her eyes widening as realized what she had. She swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking, "These are… adoption papers." Quinn nodded. "For Beth."

"Yeah." Rachel was speechless, a rare oddity. She sat, mouth agape, staring at her girlfriend across the bed. "I know we haven't talked about it," Quinn continued. "Or about having kids, or anything like that. And I know that we're doing all of this in the wrong order, but you've been there for me, for us, since the start. You're already like a second mom to Beth, and I just want to make it official."

"Quinn, this is…" she trailed off as she wiped some tears off her face. "This is the best present you could have ever given me."

"You mean?"

"Yes! I'll adopt Beth." Rachel jumped forward and took Quinn into a hug. They broke apart when they heard cheering from outside their room. Their bedroom wasn't soundproof like the one Rachel had when she lived with her dads. "Beth?" Rachel called. They were met with silence.

"Beth, we know you're out there," Quinn said. "Come inside." They heard the doorknob turn and Beth slowly pushed the door open and walked inside with her head hung low. "It's okay, baby. Mommy's not mad." Beth looked up, a smile on her face. "Were you listening in, Bethy?"

"Yes, mommy. Can I call you mama now, Rachel?"

"Of course you can Bethy."

Beth ran forward and jumped onto the bed, tackling Rachel into a hug. Quinn tossed the covers over them and took her two favorite girls into her arms. She planted a kiss on Beth's forehead and then repeated the action with Rachel, placing a kiss on her lips afterwards. She placed a few more kisses on her cheek before getting to her ear and whispering, "I guess I'll have to until tomorrow to give you _your_ sexy underwear, baby."

Rachel pouted, and then quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, _my_ sexy underwear?"

Quinn smirked. "I'm already wearing _mine_."

Best Birthday Ever.


End file.
